shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Shepard
"They'll follow him. He's a hero, a bloody icon." Robert Shepard was born in December 12, 2154 on the planet Earth. His family were lower class citizens and lived in the slums of Earth. With such a harsh upbringing made Robert tough and gritty. It also gave him a short temper in where he'll have an emotional outburst when insulted in certain ways. In order to survive he joined the Tenth Street Reds a gang that was stationed on Earth. He didn't stay with that group for long. After the death of his family by rival gangs, Robert felt he had to leave this life of gang culture and poverty. So he enlisted to the Alliance Navy at age eighteen. Among the many missions Robert has been a part of in his service to the Alliance, the mission that changed his perspective on life was in the planet Akuze. The mission went horribly wrong once his team set foot on the planet. Him and his team was trapped in an extreme survival situation in where his squad was attacked by an army of Thresher Maws. His entire squad was massacred by the giant worms and Robert was left for their to die alone. Robert had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. With limited rations and ammo, Robert did all he could to stay alive until he was rescued by the Alliance. Robert's hatred for the Thresher Maws knows no bounds. This life experience made Robert stronger and soften his gritty attitude a bit now that he wants to live life to it's fullest. He was the Sole Survivor and is the only one left to tell the tale. It was a tough road, but Robert persevered and graduated the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2826), and is initially assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. Robert later was blessed to become the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. Robert Shepard is voiced by Mark Meer. 'Mass Effect 1' Located in the planet Eden Prime was the Beacon, an ancient device created by the Protheans, an alien race that have been extinct for a millennium. Robert's mission was to go to Eden Prime, retrieve the Beacon in a station guarded by an alien enemy race called the Geth. They were led by Sarren; a Spectre who betrayed the Council. Robert never had the chance to capture Sarren as he fled, but he was able to defeat the Geth and retrieve the Beacon. Robert accidentally accessed the Beacon and it inserted Prothean data into his mind. Once done, the Beacon self destruct, this was the moment that led to a chain of events in where Robert saved the galaxy from certain doom. Commander Robert Shepard is one of two who have accessed the Beacon and lived to tell the tale; Sarren being the second. For his actions on Eden Prime Robert was committed to track Sarren down and make him pay for his crimes. To better enable him to do so, the Council blessed Robert to be a Spectre: the first human to join it's ranks. As a Spectre Robert had access to advance weaponry and the authority to do whatever it takes to complete the task at hand. In his pursuit of Sarren, Robert made many allies who then became his most trusted friends. Even though his main mission is to capture Sarren, Robert was constantly side lined with other missions to help those in need. As Robert got closer to Sarren's trail, he discovered that Sarren is working for Sovereign. Who was a Reaper, a mechanical alien from Dark Space who has entered our sector of the galaxy to wipe us out of existence. Robert discovered Sarren and Sovereign's first plan of attack was to destroy the Citadel; the Capital of the Galactic community. With the help of his friends and allies Robert was able to stop Sarren and destroy Sovereign. Even though the Citadel was saved the Reapers were still out there and Robert believe this is only the beginning. In Robert's adventure he mate some interesting individuals. = 'Soldier Talents: ' *'Pistols'- 8 *'Shotguns'- 8 *'Assault Rifles'- 8 *'Sniper Rifles'- 8 *'Combat Armor'- 8 *'First Aid'- 8 *'Assault Training'- 8 *'Fittness'- 8 *'Electronics'- 0 *'Shock Trooper'- 12 *'Charm'- 12 *'Intimidate'- 8 *'Spectre Training-' 12 - 'Equipment and Arsenal' - 'Major Mass E'ffect 1 choices made: Aside from many "meta" choices, I will try my best to RP as if I'm the one going through the situations given to me in the game.Corporal Toombs would probably be dead. Captain Kirrahe survived the raid in Virmire. Hopefull Admiral Kohoku is still alive. Robert didn't kill his boy WREX and chose Captain Anderson to be the Chancellor. - 'Mass Effect 2' Identity code: 341.WGE.GE6.146.BEE.AFP.GPF.6GP.6F6.1FD.826.5 A few months have past since Robert saved the Citadel. On an assignment to track down what remain of the Geth, Robert was attack by a new alien threat; The Collectors. They destroyed Robert’s ship and left him for dead. Robert’s body was later retrieved by Cerberus, a organization who support the advancement humanity by extreme measures. After 2 years of reconstruction Cerberus was able to bring Robert back from the dead. The Illusive Man (leader of Cerberus) resurrected Robert because he believe the hero of the Citidel is the only hope to save humanity from it's enemies, the Collectors and the Reapers. Though Robert didn’t agree with Cerberus's tactics and past actions, he couldn’t ignore that the Collectors were kidnapping humans through out the galaxy. So Robert agreed to help Cerberus only if they allow him, full control of the mission. Robert formed a crew composed of his trusted friends, new comrades and unlikely allies. Before he made his strike against the Collectors, Robert made sure his crew was ready. He did so, by earning their loyalty by whatever means he is capable of. Robert entered the Omega 4 relay which led him to the Collector's base. It was a Suicide Mission since he and his crew were entering in enemy territory. What ever the odds Robert was able to beat them, saved who ever the Collectors abducted and made sure no one was left behind. But before they were about to leave, Robert wanted to make sure the Collectors will never kidnap another human ever again. So he and his squad entered the heart of the Collector base to discover they have been gathering humans to be harvested into a Human Reaper. Horrified by this revelation Robert program the Collector station to self destruct. Before Robert was about to do so, he received a call from the Illusive Man. He asked Robert to not destroy the station, but to capture the Collector base for use of study, but Robert's morals will not be broken so he set the Collector base to self destruct. The Illusive Man wasn't please with Robert's act of defiance and told him they were now enemies. Even though that was the case, the Cerberus crew who served under Robert's command remained loyal to him and no longer consider themselves as members of Cerberus. With the Collectors gone, the alliance between Robert and Cerberus is over. However the threat of the Reapers still remain, but Robert will do everything in his power to stop them. So long as he does not disgrace the sole of humanity. In Robert's adventure he mate some interesting individuals. - 'Talents:' *'Adrenaline Rush- Heighten Adrenaline Rush- '''Ranked 4 *'Concussive Shot- Heavy Concussive Shot- Ranked 4 *Disruptor Ammo- Heavy Disruptor Ammo- Ranked 4 *Incendiary Ammo- Inferno Ammo'''- Rank 4 *'Cryo Ammo- '''Rank 1 *'Combat Mastery- Shock Trooper- Ranked 4 *Energy Drain- Heavy Energy Drain- Rank 4 'ME2 Equipment and Arsenal-' As a soldier Robert carries enough firepower to be a one man army. Among his collection of weapons the M-76 Revenant is his gun of choice. A gun he personal calls Issabella. The Black Titan model of the N7 armor best suits Robert's style of combat. When he's not in the battlefield Robert wears the Officer's Uniform when commanding the Normandy. '''N7 Black Titan Armor When Robert was given the N7 Armor he took full advantage of it's feature of customization. He traveled across the galaxy to find the best parts to give him the best performance on the feild. Robert rename the The N7 Armor into the N7 Black Titan Armor. It is designed to give him the highest output of weapon damage both long and close range with extra ammo to use for Heavy Weapons. Parts-''' *'''Head: Deathmask- Increase Negociation by 10% (only use in space) *'Body: Aegis Vest'- Increase health by 5% *'Shoulders: Kestrel Shoulder Peices'- Increase shields by 8% and melee damage by 10% *'Arms: Stabalization Gauntlets'- Increases weapon damage by 5% *'Legs: Ordanance Pack'- Increase spare heavy weapon ammo by 10% *'Colors: '''Main body is black, with brownish yellow details and a bright red stripe. - 'Major Mass Effect 2 choices made' Jack possible may not survive the Suicide Mission. Beside her, everyone else survives. - 'Mass Effect 3' 'Talents: 'ME3 Equipment and Arsenal-' Ready for war Robert exquiped himself with advance weaponry like the N7 Valliant and the Diciple. Though with the latest advanements Robert remain using the M-76 Revenant but this time it's been modified to make it more deadly. The Dark Promethius Armor is a suit capable improving Robert's arsenal in the battlefield. When he's not in the battlefield Robert wears the Officer's Uniform when commanding the Normandy. 'N7 Dark Promethius Armor-' Robert was given the advance model of the N7 Armor like the last model he took full advantage of it's feature of customization. With access to Alliance Military armory Robert was able to modify it to match his performance as a Soldier. Robert rename the The N7 Armor into the N7 Dark Promethius Armor. It's more versatile and capable to take on any combat situation. 'Parts-' *''Head: 'Kuwashii Visor '(In feild) '- Increase weapon damage by 5% and headshot damage by 10% *'Head: N7 Helmet (In Space) - '''Increases health by 10% *''Body: 'Hahne-Kedar'- Increase weapon damage by 10% *''Shoulders: ''Armax Arsenal- Increase weapon damage by 5% and increase headshot damage by 10% *''Arms: ''Ariake Technologies- Increase melee damage by 10% *''Legs: ''Hahne-Kedar- Increase weapon damage by 10% *'Colors: '''Main body is black, with brownish gray details and a bright red stripe. 'Major Mass Effect 3 choices made' Mostly Paragon chioces. Punch the Quarian admiral. For the ending choose either Control or Destroy. . 'Trivia and notes: * The Default Shepard is born Shepard was born on April 11, 2154. Since my canon Shepard is based on me I pushed his birth date to December 12, 2154. Making my Shepard a few months younger then the default. * Out of all the Shepards I made. Robert Shepard is the only one to have variations of the other Shepards I made who exist in the multiplay portion of the Mass Effect 3. * Robert Shepard is my canon Shepard in Mass Effect based on me. A good guy with a mean streak which means he'll do some things out of anger depending on the situation. * I'm one of thoes players who has a hard time to hearMark Meer's voice as any other interpretation of Shepard, but my canon version. So I felt it was best to make alternate versions of me instead of a bunch of different Male Shepards. Robert Shepard the Soldeir Class is my definitive version who romances Tali, the others share some qualities but have different enough paths for a new experience. There's a version of Robert whose a bit more light hearted wears the Collector Armor and is a Sentinel who romances Liara with another being an Adept whose xenophobic and romances Miranda. Beyond my Male Shepards, I've only been able to make a Male Shepard who is not design to be a version of me the ruthless Ivan Shepard. * Robert Shepard is very sensitive when you talk to him about Akuze. Plus he HATES Thrasher Maws and wants to kill all of them. * I try my best to avoid having my canon Shepard be a "meta" play through. But the choices I've made with him between the first Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 were pretty tough. With Mass Effect 3 on the way, I'll try my best to stick with the choices I'll make and try to avoid making his play through a meta experiece. * Shepard rename the M-79 Revenant, Isabella. The name comes from my kid cousin whose name is Isabella. * Whenever Robert deals with a YMIR Mech, he screams like John Rambo when chipping away their armor with a Revenant armed with Inferno Rounds. *In the first Mass Effect, Robert Shepard has the electronic skill but never really use it. He only gained an interest to it due to his conversations with Tali and her facination of machines. * In Mass Effect 2 and 3, Robert uses Energy-drain. Other than playthrough reasons to increase survival it's also Tali's unique skill. In my mind's eye this is how Tali showing her love to Robert since Energy Drain gives Robert a shield boost. = '''Gallery Giving garrus a fist bump by shumworld-d3b29rq.jpg Robert Shepard profile.jpg 1st me3 pic by shumworld-d3djtgx.jpg Soldier Rob Shepard.jpg Robert Shumpard.jpg Robert and crew bw.jpg Robertgarruswrex.jpg 2 Sheps.jpg 0212122235.jpg Want to see more of my art. Check it out here. shumworld.deviantart.com